Smile: A Merry Frostimus Special
by WeissMcSchnee
Summary: A Holiday One-Shot for Smile, of course!


"Weiss is still asleep, right Ruby?" Yang asks, Ruby giving her a nod.

"Right! I mean, she is right now, so let's be quick!" Ruby confirms, Yang grinning before looking over at Blake who smiles and nods herself.

"Alriiiight, Operation Give Weiss A Happy Frostimus is a go."

Speaking in hushed tones, Ruby, Yang, and Blake slip into their dorm silently, bringing with them a few crates of items. Ruby sneaks over to Weiss to make sure she's asleep, and once she determines she is, earmuffs on, she and her teammates set out to work. The crates are opened to reveal a myriad of festive items and decorations which begin to be applied to the room, turning it from relatively bland to merry and cheery. Once they have the room decorated in a satisfying manner, they set up and decorate the fake tree they got, then pile gifts up under it. The gifts are from a variety of people, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Ruby, Yang, and Blake, addressed to the different members of Team RWBY, with a few gifts from Winter and Penny, the ones from Winter addressed to Weiss, and the ones from Penny addressed to Weiss and Ruby.

"G... Guys? What... Are you doing?" Weiss drowsily asks, pulling off the earmuffs Ruby had slipped on her before rubbing at her eyes. "Why does... The room look so festive?"

"Happy Frostimus Weiss!" Ruby cheerfully exclaims, pulling Weiss into a hug before she's fully able to wake up. Weiss yawns softly before embracing Ruby back, Yang and Blake joining in on the hug soon after. Once the hug breaks, Weiss inspects the room properly, then gets up and gets ready for the day, changing into a comfortable, casual outfit and swapping her headgear for elastics before heading back to her bed and sitting on it's edge.

"That's... A lot of gifts, who are they from?" She asks, Yang grinning at her for a few moments before speaking.

"Us, Jaune, Nora, Ren, even Penny and your sister. Some are for me, Ruby, and Blake, but most of them are for you Weiss." Weiss blinks in surprise at being told most of the gifts are for her, gaze focusing on the tree before she approaches it and seats herself on the floor. The first gift she grabs is one from Winter, gently being unwrapped after a quick inspection to reveal a container of cookies and a note.

_Weiss,_

_I was able to have Klein make you some of the cookies you love as a Frostimus gift, and I personally met with him to get them. He says he misses you, and hopes to see you again soon. We both hope you have a happy Frostimus._

_Your Sister,_

_Winter_

"O... Oh..." Softly murmuring, she gently sets aside the container, then grabs the gift from Penny before carefully opening it, exposing the ginger, green eyed teddy bear within. "... She's cute... I'm gonna name her Penny... Err... Nickel... Yeah..." The large bear is pulled into a hug for a few moments before she turns her gaze to her teammates, a curious expression on her face. "... Aren't you going to open your gifts?" Slightly surprised, Ruby, Yang, and Blake nod, then settle by Weiss before beginning to open their gifts, showing off what they've gotten.

From Nora, they all received a bottle of maple syrup and a box of pancake mix each, chuckles ringing out as they admire how Nora-like the gift is.

Ren's gift consists of hair accessories themed around the personality and tastes of each respective person, in colors that suit them.

Jaune gave them each a fancy weapon care kit and a box of gourmet chocolates with fruit inside.

Yang's gift to Ruby is a new edition of a comic she likes and a bag of gummy bears, her gift to Blake is tickets to a movie, a coupon redeemable for a date night, and a book of puns, and to Weiss she gives a braces care kit, some soft cherry filled chocolates, and a book of puns.

Ruby, being unable to decide on anything specific for her teammates, gave them each a ticket to a newly released movie so they could all go together, alongside a hand drawn Christmas card each.

Lastly, from Blake, Yang received a yellow collar with a pendant in the shape of her emblem, Ruby received a gift coupon to a local candy store for fifty lien, and Weiss received a copy of the picture of Blake with braces from when she was younger, alongside a little set of play jewelry.

Instead of thanking each other with words, Team RWBY simply elects to embrace in a group hug, smiling as bright as children in response to the gifts they'd received. The hug lingering for a minute or so, they eventually pull apart and gather up their gifts before placing them on their beds, Weiss picking up Nickel and hugging her tightly to her chest.

"Mmh... I should go find Winter and Penny and thank them for the gifts. I'll catch up with you guys later, so I can thank Jaune, Nora, and Ren." She says, nods and waves being given before she departs with Nickel in tow. Slowly does she make her way through the school to her sister's dorm, three knocks being given on her door before she falls still with both arms around Nickel.

"Oh! Good morning, Weiss." Winter greets her sister, motioning her in before closing the door behind her.

"Good morning Winter. I... Wanted to thank you for the gift, I really appreciate it." Weiss begins to say, Winter's gaze falling towards the ginger bear in her grasp. "Oh, um... This is Nickel, my Frostimus gift from Penny. Have you seen her around?" She questions, Winter again motioning to reveal both Penny and General Ironwood in rather high spirits further into Winter's room. In contrast to their usual outfits, Winter and General Ironwood are dressed in Frostimus sweaters, Penny wearing a cute, seasonal dress that fits the merry mood of the day. Penny glances over to Weiss and Winter upon recognizing Weiss's voice, her smile widening considerably when she notices Nickel in her company.

"Salutations girlfriend Weiss!" She cheerfully says, both Winter and Ironwood unable to resist chuckling a little while her and Weiss approach each other. Shifting Nickel into her right arm, Weiss wraps her left around Penny's waist before pressing her lips to that of her girlfriend's, Penny gladly leaning into the kiss while embracing Weiss back in full. Winter snaps a picture of Weiss and Penny while they're together, the two parting after a minute before Weiss hugs Nickel properly again.

"T... Thank you for the bear, Penny, she's lovely, erm... Almost as lovely as you are." She begins to say, a slightly sheepish smile plastered all over her face. Penny giggles a bit before smiling wider and nodding happily, glancing towards Winter and Ironwood before looking back at Weiss.

"You are most welcome Weiss! My father helped me design her for you, so that you could always have something to remind you of me wherever you are!" Penny says before posing cutely, Weiss giggling a little before squeezing around Nickel.

"I just wanted to come by and see you both, thank you for the gifts, I'll leave you to your little get together." Weiss gives Penny one last hug and a kiss to the cheek, reciprocated in full, then gives Winter a hug as well before bowing towards General Ironwood slightly and departing back to her dorm.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Schnee, happy frostimus." Klein cheerfully says to Willow, greeting the Schnee matron with her customary breakfast, an omelet with tomatoes, mushrooms, and cheese, a mug of coffee, and two slices of sourdough toast, dry. Willow smiles as the tray is set by her bed, mug being lifted and nursed on for a few moments before she sighs softly.

"Thank you, Klein, happy frostimus." She greets in return, Klein departing to tend to Whitley and Jacques after she begins to eat her food. "Ah… As delicious as ever." Pausing her eating for a little, she pulls out her scroll and brings up a picture she had taken recently, her and Weiss together in an embrace, taken a week prior when she paid her a visit at Atlas Academy. The sight of her holding her smiling daughter draws out another sigh, one of contentment, her scroll being tucked away after a few moments before she lets her eyes fall closed.

"Weiss… I'm glad you left… Thank you for giving me peace of mind, my darling… Happy frostimus."


End file.
